Flame Princess' Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: When Flame Princess comes down with the fiery farts, what will become of her? Let's hope we can rev it up hot.
1. Chapter 1

**Flame Princess' Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I've just had a BURNING desire to write something like this today.

* * *

Flame Princess was crouching down in the middle of a flower field, touching a single flower as it burst into flames. "Gosh. It sure isn't pretty how everything I touch catches fire like that..." she thought. "At least I'm out here, free as the wind, letting loose out here..."

All of a sudden, Flame Princess farted loudly, causing her to gasp as a burst of flames erupted from her butt. "My gosh! I didn't mean it that way!" she exclaimed as she let out a cute little poot in the form of a flame.

Flame Princess got up, blushing as another loud flame fart erupted from her butt, causing the flowers behind her to catch fire, causing her to scream as she ran off, farting loudly with each step as more of her butt flames burned the whole field of flowers.

"Oh man...those poor flowers..." she sighed as she continued farting loud bursts of flames. "I can't believe I'm turning into Princess Bubblegum! Except with fire instead of smelly bubbles!"

Princess Bubblegum suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Hey. What's wrong with smelly bubbles?" she asked as she let out a loud poot bubble from her bubblegum butt.

Flame Princess rubbed the back of her head. "Oh nothing, but why did I have to get gassy too?"

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes as she farted several more pink bubbles. "You're cute, you're sexy, you're a princess, it had to happen to you eventually. I mean, it happened to Marceline, and she doesn't even have a butt hole!"

Flame Princess gasped in disbelief as a huge burst of fire of a fart erupted from her big, hot butt. "Really? Wow!"

"Anyway, good luck with your flaming gas!" Princess Bubblegum bent down and farted a loud pink bubble that stayed attached to her butt, sitting on it as she floated away.

Flame Princess sighed as she rubbed her butt, more fiery farts coming out. "Flaming gas...wow." she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Flame Princess was walking through a clear field at night, wondering where Finn had run off, when she saw a forest in front of her. She looked at her hot butt, farting loudly as huge flames erupted from her butt. "Gosh, if I go into that forest, my butt blasts will burn it to the ground!"

Flame Princess lifted her leg as another loud, fiery poot escaping her royal roaster rump. "Oh well, at least my farting doesn't stink!"

"I beg to differ." a voice came out of nowhere, causing Flame Princess to look around, then she saw Marceline, who was doing her usual night time feeling as usual as she sucked the color out of a strawberry. She floated over to Flame Princess, wafting away the smoky smell that came from Flame Princess' butt. "Y'know, it's too bad we never met much sooner, otherwise we could of had a farting contest too!"

Marceline lifted her right leg, releasing a loud tuba toot, sighing of relief. "Well, see ya!" Marceline floated away, releasing a cute little poot every now and again.

Flame Princess watched Marceline float away, thinking to herself how things were going to turn out, especially with Finn. "Wow, they sure got a lot of gassy gals around here, and I'm one of them now..." she mentioned, before another powerful inferno blasted it's way out of her butt, lifting her red dress, much to her embarassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Flame Princess was sitting on a burnt tree stump, sighing as she continued farting loudly, her huge flame farts causing the trees behind her to burn to their deaths.

"Oh man, my huge fiery farts are going to be the infernal death of everything around me! They already are!" she stated as she continued pooting up an inferno.

Suddenly, the Ice King appeared out of nowhere, sneaking up behind Flame Princess, not noticing the burnt trees behind him. "Since I don't have anything else to do and because the author is making me do it, I'll kidnap this princess and force her to marry me!" he claimed.

Then, Flame Princess turned around, noticing the Ice King, gasping as another fiery butt eruption from her melted the Ice King, causing him to scream as his watery remains poured away, suddenly popping him back to normal as he ran off.

"Hmm, maybe this isn't so bad after all!" Flame Princess decided, more fiery toots pooting their way out of her literally hot butt.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Jake were relaxing at their treehouse, when they heard a knock on the door.

"It better not be the Ice King again." Finn stated as he got up and walked to the door. "I'm tired of him stealing our garbage."

"You don't know that." Jake mentioned.

Finn simply sighed as he opened the door, surprised to see Flame Princess visiting him. "Oh hiya Flame Princess, what brings you here?"

Flame Princess looked around nervously. "Umm, Finn, I need you help with something."

"With what? The Ice King? He's ice and you're fire! He can't kidnap you without something going wrong!" Finn claimed.

"No, not that. You see-" Before she could explain, Flame Princess farted another loud burst of flames that erupted from her infernal rear. "I need your help with-" Another loud poot followed by a flame came out. "...that." she finished, blushing as she continued farting, a burst of fire erupting from her volcanic butt cheeks.

Finn gave Flame Princess an odd stare. "Oh man...first Princess Bubblegum, then Marceline, and now you?"

Flame Princess nodded, the flames coming out of her butt increasing in size as she did.

"You're going to have to go to one of them for help. They experienced what you're experiencing now, so I'm sure they can help."

Flame Princess sighed as she continued pooting large flames from her butt. "Ok, we'll thank you anyway."

As Flame Princess turned around to look for one of the other two royal females, Flame Princess accidently released a huge burst of infernal flatulence that caused the treehouse to catch fire, then burn to a crisp as Finn and Jake screamed, both of them on fire as they ran around, trying to douse themselves.

"My gosh! I'm so sorry about that!" Flame Princess apologized, blushing in embarassment while placing her hands on her big butt, which erupted another burst of fire farts, much to her added embarassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Flame Princess was roaming the land of Ooo, hoping to do something about her fiery gas as she continued farting loudly, her flames getting more deep pitched. "Gosh, I hope I can control myself or I'll end up burning down all of Ooo!"

Then, she was once again greeted by Princess Bubblegum, who was farting out pink bubbles as usual. "There you are. Finn told me you needed help with something?"

Flame Princess looked down, blushing as her fart flames continued growing in size. "Yes. I'm going to end up burning everything behind me if I don't stop farting like this!"

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she slapped her forehead. "That thing again? Go ask Marceline. She's more free spirited about her gas than I am."

Flame Princess sighed as she sat down on a nearby rock, her farts causing the rock to slowly melt. "The author just loves making go around and around doesn't he?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded as she frantically fanned the air, trying to get the strong smell of Flame Princess' smoking farts away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Flame Princess was going around, looking for Marceline as her butt continued to churn out more gassy flames.

Then, Marceline, who was floating above somewhere, noticed Flame Princess' butt signal, then floated down and landed in front of her. "You again. Why have you come to me this time?"

Flame Princess' butt farted out another deep pitched flaming poot as her cheeks turned red. "Well, as you can clearly see, I'm farting up an inferno! And I need your help."

Marceline thought to herself, rubbing her chin in thought. "I could find a way to get you to stop, but that would defeat the purpose of this fanfic, and the author would have to end it here." Marceline continued thinking as the roaring fire on Flame Princess' butt cheeks grew in size, followed by louder farts.

"I know! Believe me, I don't want to stop, but I do want to control myself!" Flame Princess admitted.

Marceline continued thinking as she let out a cute, deep pitched poot. "On that note, I think I remember a similar situation with Princess Bubblegum..."

Flame Princess grew impatient as she crossed her arms, farting loudly again, causing the grass behind her to burn. "Can you help me or not?"

"Of course! Just do me a favor and excuuuuuse me, Princess!" Marceline joked as she lifted her right leg, farting again as she stuck her tongue out.

Flame Princess giggled to this, the flames of her powerful deep pitched poots getting more subtle. "Gosh, Marceline! You really know how to let loose without breaking loose!"

Marceline floated up off the ground, lifting both her legs, releasing another low pitched raunchy poot in Flame Princess' direction, which caught fire and burst into flames as it reached Flame Princess' face, causing Flame Princess to fan the air, trying to get the smell away as she laughed harder.

"You see, Miss Flame? Some gassy gals may not ever realize it, but they can have fun with their gas if they could just see to it!"

Flame Princess smiled, fascinated by what Marceline mentioned as she continued farting, her fiery gas coming out more gracefully and less destructively. "Wow Marceline! I never thought of it that way! Maybe you can teach me your ways just like you taught Bubblegum."

Marceline landed on the ground again. "Yeah. Let's do that before this chapter starts to go nowhere."


	7. Chapter 7

Flame Princess followed Marceline all the way to her house inside a cave, all the while letting out many loud farts in the form of raging fire that lit up the cave very brightly as Flame Princess blushed more. "Umm, so what are we doing here?"

"Why, we're here so I can help you with your gassiness, little Miss Flame." Marceline re mentioned.

"Ok, I just hope you can help me soon." Flame Princess hoped, letting out another large flame of a fart.

Marceline stared at Flame Princess' fart, getting an idea. "Oh hey, watch this!"

Marceline placed her butt in front of Flame Princess' fart flame, farting loudly herself as the flames grew more intense, with Marceline giggling to herself afterwards.

"Goodness! What was that for?" Flame Princess wondered, gasping in response to Marceline using her farts to light her own.

"Oh, I just felt like doing that!" Marceline commented, giggling and pooting again.

"Will you please just help me control these intense flames that keep coming out of my ass?" Flame Princess begged with a burning desire as the flames coming from her butt continued to grow more intense.

"All right, all right. No need to burn yourself out." Marceline finished as she went into house, looking for something.

Flame Princess crossed her arms, ignoring the fact that her farts were making the cave hotter than the Nightosphere. "Oh that Marceline. So gassy yet so full of herself."


	8. Chapter 8

Flame Princess waited around as her hot butt hole continued expelling fart flames hotter than the Nightosphere as Marceline returned with a smile on her face.

"So can you help me or not?" Flame Princess asked.

"Yeah sure just stand still." Marceline stated. Marceline got behind Flame Princess and her gassy fire spewing butt. Suddenly, Flame Princess felt something intriguing in her bowels, before another loud fire fart came out, feeling somewhat wet as black burn stain appeared on the back on Flame Princess' dress.

"Marceline! What did you do?" Flame Princess asked eagerly.

"Oh relax, Miss Flame. I just used my Pyrokinesis on your bowels to see if it will control them better."

Flame Princess gasped as she farted another big one, her gassy flames getting hotter and hotter as she started baking "lava" in her dress, her panties getting blacker and blacker. Marceline noticed this, gasping as she lifted her leg, releasing a cute little poot. "Gosh, Miss Flame! I didn't know you could poop lava!"

Flame Princess blushed madly, her cheeks turning red as they started smoking, with Flame Princess placing her hands on her burn stained butt. "I'm made of fire. What'd you expect?" she muttered as she lowered her head in embarassment.


	9. Chapter 9

Flame Princess pouted as she pooted, having done it for at least five seconds as her farts got louder and somewhat stinkier. "Gosh darn it all, Marceline! I thought you would help me, not make my fiery farting even worse!"

"Sorry, Miss Flame. The truth is, I don't want to make this fanfic any less exciting. And I especially don't want to ruin the plot by completely getting rid of your flaming farts." Marceline mentioned, lying on her back in midair with her hands behind her head.

Flame Princess growled as she left Marceline's cave. "Oh forget you! I'll find a way to deal with this myself!" she exclaimed as she stomped out of the cave.

"Good luck, miss flares-a-lot." Marceline joked as she lifted both of legs, farting as she sighed of relief. "Nothing like this good old gas of mine to raise my spirit and arouse the readers!"

Flame Princess continued to wander the land of Ooo, feeling hopeless as her loud bursts of flames that was her own flatulence continued to expel itself more and more frequently, hot lava coming out and dripping down her dress as her panties burst into flame as she put her hands on her butt. "Oh man...I must have the hottest oven of all the other gassy gals out there who have baked brownies in their own ovens..."

Then, Flame Princess' lava nuggets poured onto the grass below her, causing the grass to catch fire. Flame Princess screamed in horror as the field around her caught fire, the fire spreading to other nearby areas. "Oh dear! I've got to find a bathroom quick! One that's fire-proof! she claimed as she ran off, leaving a trail of fire and lava behind her as the nearby rocks melted completely.


	10. Chapter 10

Flame Princess was inside the Cotton Candy Forest, having gotten herself lost as she looked around. "Gosh, maybe I shouldn't of just wandered off like that. Now I'm stuck in this cotton candy forest with little hope of getting out!" she claimed, seeing the crazy, curving red path around her. "Well, at least I stopped-" but alas, Flame Princess accidently farted loudly again, her raging fire blast of burning methane gas causing some of the trees behind her to burn greatly, prompting her to blush a bit. "Oh dear god no!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Lady Rainicorn, who was flying around above the Cotton Candy Forest, witnessed this, flying down to where Flame Princess was with a sour expression. Lady shouted at Flame Princess in Korean, which caught Flame Princess off guard as another powerful poot strengthened the flames and created a scorching burn stain on the back of her dress.

"I'm sorry, what?" Flame Princess responded, not being able to understand Korean.

Lady rolled her eyes in annoyance as she pulled a Universal Translator out of nowhere, putting it on. "I said, stop farting in this forest, you're causing it to burn!"

Flame Princess stepped back, feeling guilty as she pooted loudly again, as Lady's expression turned more bitter. "I didn't mean to burn down part of this forest! I swear!"

"Get out!" Lady shouted as she aimed her horn at Flame Priness, firing chromatic light beams at her, much to her dismay as she ran out of the forest, her volcanic butt actively spewing out more flames as red, hot lava dripped down her dress, much to her further dismay.

Lumpy Space Princess then popped out from behind a cotton candy tree, carrying an unusually large bucket of water, using it to extinguish the fire.

Lady stared at Lumpy for a few seconds, wondering what she was doing there and why she did that.

"What? The author couldn't think of a better idea." Lumpy pointed out.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"As if this author is any different than Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus! And the idea of pooping lava is just plain looney! And not the good kind."_


	11. Chapter 11

Finn and Jake had finished completely rebuilding their treehouse exactly the way it looked before.

"There. Done. Although I can't say it looks exactly the same as before..." Finn thought as he placed his hand on his chin.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." Jake pointed out.

"By the way, I wonder what Flame Princess has been up to. I haven't seen her in a while." Finn thought out loud.

"You're worried about her? Her butt is like a literal volcano. Trust me, she, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are all on the same fart train." Jake mentioned.

"Dude, that's just gross." Finn responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flame Princess blushed madly as she kept constantly farting loud bursts of flames from her volcanic butt, the environment around her being destroyed, much to her embarassment.

"Oh my, my farts sure are getting out of control!" Flame Princess thought. "Ohhh if things get any hotter, I'm gonna erupt!" she claimed, getting tired of her own constant erupting flatulence as the back of her dress was completely burned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Princess Bubblegum's Castle in the Candy Kingdom, Lady Rainicorn was talking to Princess Bubblegum about Flame Princess and her active farting, speaking only in Korean.

"You're right, Lady! Something needs to be done about that physically unstable girl before she turns all of Ooo into the Nightosphere!" Bubblegum responded, understanding what Lady said.

Lady suggested something, still speaking only in Korean.

"Send her _to_ the Nightosphere?" Bubblegum responded. "That would help keep the kingdom safe..." she thought, putting her chin on her right palm as she thought. "Ok. But we'll have to talk to Marceline about it."


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Bubblegum was riding on Lady Rainicorn, seeing a huge set of flames and smoke coming from up ahead.

"She must be somewhere around there! Let's go!" Princess Bubblegum declared as Lady Rainicorn headed towards it, both of them spotting the very gassy Flame Princess, who was still farting her butt off as her butt continued to erupt huge flames and lava. Lady Rainicorn landed as Princess Bubblegum got off, marching towards Flame Princess with her fists clenched in anger.

"There you are, Miss Volcano Butt!" Princess Bubblegum insulted. "Are you aware of the environmental damage you're causing?"

Flame Princess turned around, farting out another huge burst of flames in embarrassment as she saw Princess Bubblegum before her. "Princess Bubblegum! What are you doing here?"

Bubblegum shook her fists in anger. "You and your gassy, fire spewing butt are out of control! That's why I'm here!"

"It's not my fault, Bubblegum! This fiery gassiness of mine started out as no more than a few cute little flaming toots! Then Marceline came along and tried to help, but she ended up making it worse of me! And now I'm stuck like this!"

Princess Bubblegum gasped. "Marceline? I'll deal with her later! But right now..." Bubblegum took out a pencil and drew a happy Phil face on a nearby rock that surprisingly hasn't melted from the Nightospheric heat of Flame Princess' pyro-flatulence.

"What are you doing?" Flame Princess asked, releasing another flaming poot in shock.

Bubblegum farted out a carton of bug milk inside one of her pink bubbles, popping it and splashing it all over the happy Phil face, dousing it. "This is for your own good!" Bubblegum exclaimed, raising her arms. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

Suddenly, the portal to the Nightosphere opened, causing Flame Princess to gasp in flabbergast as Princess Bubblegum pushed her in, the portal closing sometime afterward.

"There..." Princess Bubblegum sighed, falling over and landing on her butt as Lady Rainicorn encircled her, comforting her. "At least now that physically unstable princess won't accidentally destroy the land of Ooo, and I can go teach Marceline a thing or two!"


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Bubblegum marched towards Marceline's house inside a cave, knocking on the door with great impatience. "Marceline! Open up now!" she yelled.

"Cool your bubbles, Bubblegum! I'm coming." Marceline stated as she opened the door. Bubblegum marched in, glaring angrily at Marceline.

"How could you use your pyrokinesis on Flame Princess to try to cure her? She was destroying the land of Ooo with her very dangerous pyro-farts, and it's partially your fault!"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Well excuuuuuse me, Princess."

Princess Bubblegum snapped as she grabbed Marceline by the arms. "Are you insane? I had to send her into the Nightosphere just to get her to stop with her destruction!"

Marceline gasped loudly. "You...you **WHAT?**"

* * *

Flame Princess was on the ground, lifting herself up as she moaned with pain.

"Oh man, where am I?" she thought. Flame Princess looked around, seeing the Nightosphere before her, gasping at the sight of all the huge flames, demons and weird buildings. "What is all this?" Flame Princess farted loudly again, her fiery flatulence coming out in a huge burst of flame like always, not having any effect on the Nightosphere itself. "Oh that's just great! This is where my huge, flaming farts landed me!"

Flame Princess simply pouted as she pooted, not getting anywhere as she sighed, letting her enormous butt flames come out as her butt seemed to get more and more active, red-hot lava coming up and being dumped into the back of her fireproof panties.


	14. Chapter 14

Flame Princess nervously looked around, her pyro-farts getting much worse as they were larger than ever, a puddle of lava forming around her as she blushed with embarrassment.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Flame Princess wondered as she tried holding in her farts, but failing as the force of her farts prevented her from clenching her butt cheeks together. "Serves me right for being so gassy..."

Suddenly, a new portal opened up, and Marceline was thrown through it, landing on her butt as she moaned in pain.

Flame Princess gasped. "Marceline! What are you doing here?"

Marceline got up, rubbing her butt in pain. "Princess Bubblegum threw me in here just because I made you way gassier and nearly caused you to destroy all of Ooo. Can you believe that?"

Flame Princess crossed her arms in annoyance. "Not really."

"Oh who cares. This author is running out of ideas anyway. I'm sure he'll just teleport us out of here instead of us having to find that portal in my dad's house here."

Flame Princess gasped in shock, pooting another huge one that caused one of the large roaming demons to catch fire, being somehow unaffected. "Your...your dad?"

Marceline nodded her head. "Yeah. My dad is the ruler of the Nightosphere. Surprised?"

Flame Princess stepped back a bit. "I'm dismayed!"

Marceline sighed as she tilted her head upwards. "Look, unless the author is going to teleport us out of here, we gotta get to my dad. He'll get us out of here."

"But, can't you get us out of here somehow?" Flame Princess asked her.

"As far as the author knows, I can't do that. Let's go, FP!" Marceline stated, leading the way as Flame Princess followed, having no other choice as the huge, pyro-poots continued forcing themselves out.


	15. Chapter 15

Flame Princess continued breaking so much fiery wind that it caused the Nightosphere to burn brighter than ever.

"Ok, FP. This is getting a bit old. I'm going to help you with your problem once and for all!" Marceline told her.

Flame Princess released another loud, fiery poot. "But Marceline! The last time you tried to help me, you made it even worse for me!"

Marceline scoffed as she walked behind Flame Princess. "Relax, FP. This time will be different. I promise."

Marceline used her pyrokinesis on Flame Princess' butt again, causing her to groan as she felt pain in her bowels.

"Marceline, I hope you know what you're doing this time!" Flame Princess begged as the pain in her bowels grew."

"Just relax, miss volcano. You'll be just fine." Marceline told her, smiling naughtily.


	16. Chapter 16

Flame Princess unintentionally released a huge burst of infernal flatulence as a result of Marceline's pyrokinesis on her butt, screaming loudly in pain as she farted **superbadly**, with Marceline being somehow unaffected since she was technically undead.

"Looks like I should stop now. It's only getting worse." Marceline pointed out, rubbing the back of her head.

Flame Princess turned around, gasping as she saw huge flames behind her on top of dropped lava which Marceline was floating over. "You despicable, undead vampire! You managed to make things even **WORSE!**" Flame Princess raged, nearly going into her beast form as she was tempted to attack Marceline.

"Whoa! Calm down, volcano butt! I can fix this!"

**"NO YOU CAN'T!"** Flame Princess yelled, before calming down and bursting into tears. "It's bad enough I had to become gassy and start farting flames, but it's because of you that my farts have gotten worse, and why we're both trapped here in this stupid Nightosphere!"

"Umm, technically speaking, it was Princess Bubblegum who sent you here." Marceline pointed out. "I don't seem to remember how she knew how to get into the Nightosphere though. But that could just be the author's lack of compliance with the show."

"But you were the one who made my flaming farts worse, which forced her to send me here!" Flame Princess yelled, feeling both angry and hurt as tears rolled down her face.

Marceline stared blankly at Flame Princess. "Wow. Anger really flows out of you like lava. Literally!"

Flame Princess turned around, glaring into Marceline's face. **"SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL!"**

"This _is_ hell. Sort of." Marceline pointed out, being able to keep a straight face, despite Flame Princess' ruthless attitude.

Not being able to take any more of Marceline's comments and her resistant attitude, Flame Princess grabbed Marceline in anger and stuffed her face into her volcano butt.** "LET'S SEE JUST HOW UNDEAD YOU ARE, LITTLE MISS RESISTANT!"** she hollered as she farted loudly in Marceline's face, the huge flames seeming to have no effect on her as many of the other demons of the Nightosphere started to notice, many of them gasping as they had never seen anything like what they were seeing now as Flame Princess continued to "punish" Marceline, even though Marceline herself wasn't affected due to her pyrokinesis protecting her, yet being unable to speak due to her face being stuck in Flame Princess' butt.


	17. Chapter 17

Flame Princess continued to erupt ass in Marceline's face, panting as she got tired and released Marceline, surprised and shocked to see that she was still unburned. "What the Nightosphere? Are you immortal or something?"

"Yes, actually." mentioned Marceline.

Flame Princess shook her fists in pout. "Ohhh! I just want to get out of here!"

Marceline patted Flame Princess on her back. "Relax, Fire Kingdom girl. There's a portal back to Ooo in my dad's house."

Flame Princess widened her eyes in surprise. "Your dad lives here?"

"Yeah. My dad rules the Nightosphere. Surprised?"

Flame Princess let out a cute little poot that came out as a blazing inferno. "Why didn't you say so? We couldn't been out of here already!"

"Well excuuuuuuuse me for not telling you sooner, miss complains-a-lot." Marceline stated, rolling her eyes with a grin.

Flame Princess sighed. "Where's your dad?"

"Follow me!" Marceline got up, grabbed Flame Princess' hand and flew across a huge sea of flames, heading towards Hunson Abadeer's house.


	18. Chapter 18

Marceline floated over to Hunson Abadeer's house in the Nightosphere while holding Flame Princess, whose fiery farts served as a boost of speed as the two of them landed, being next to an open portal that led back to Ooo.

"Here we are, FP!" Marceline told her.

"Good! I'm getting out of this hell!" Flame Princess stated as she ran for the portal, but suddenly a terrifying monstrous figure popped up in front of her, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, before fainting.

**"NO ONE LEAVES THE NIGHTOSPHERE!"** yelled the terrifying creature, who turned out to be Hunson Abadeer himself.

Marceline crossed her arms, sighing impatiently. "Dad, you say that every time someone tries to leave the Nightosphere, and it's not every time that they don't leave. Remember? Finn and Jake came and left several times. You and me have also left and came. So that kinda defeats the purpose of no one ever leaving the Nightosphere."

Hunson reverted back to his normal form. "I know, but the only reason I say it is to- wait, what are you doing here, Marceline? And who's this?"

"That's Flame Princess, of the Fire Kingdom. She and I got stuck in here because of a certain butt-bubble-blowing friend of mine."

Hunson looked down at the unconscious Flame Princess. "Why would someone like her even get thrown here?"

"Because she's come down with bad gas just like me and Bubblegum, only she farts flames, and I tried to make her stop, but it only got worse, so that's why we're here. Surprised, much?" Marceline stated.

Flame Princess got up, rubbing her head in pain. "What...what happened?" She groaned, before another blazing inferno literally erupted from her volcano butt, causing the other creatures and demons of the Nightosphere who were waiting in line to speak to Hunson to catch fire, some of them being burnt to a crisp.

"Marceline, how many times have I told you, no using pyrokinesis on a Fire Elemental!" Hunson stated.

"You never told me that!" Marceline pointed out.

"Then that makes one time!" Hunson stated. "Now, take your active friend out of here."

"Wait, Marceline's dad! What about my firey gas problem?" Flame Princess interrupted.

"I'm sure Marceline can restore it to being minimal again. Good luck!" Hunson pushed Flame Princess through the portal, with Marceline going in afterwards.

* * *

Flame Princess and Marceline were back in Marceline's house, both of them getting up.

"What did he mean by restore it to-" before Flame Princess could finish, Marceline used her pyrokinesis on Flame Princess' butt again, making her twitch in pain as she felt the inside of her butt shifting again.

"There. Now you're back to the way you were in Chapter 1 of this fanfic." Marceline told her.

Flame Princess released another loud flame fart, this time being small again. "Gee, thanks. I guess." she responded half-heartedly. "Wait, you couldn't of done that before I ended up in that literal hell hole?"

"I didn't know it could be done until my dad mentioned it." Marceline stated, shrugging a bit. "Anyway, we're back in Ooo, your butt is no longer an overactive volcano that would've destroyed Ooo, so be happy!"

Flame Princess crossed her arms in annoyance, turning her back to Marceline. "I feel just peachy now. Thanks a lot."


	19. Chapter 19

Yoshizilla-Fan: This will be the final chapter of this story for now. I kept it going for as long as I could, or felt like it.

* * *

Flame Princess and Marceline were relaxing next to a tree after having spent a horrifying time in the Nightosphere.

"So, FP, tell me, when did you start having this pyro-pooting problem of yours?" Marceline asked.

Flame Princess lifted her butt cheek, a loud and powerful flame fart coming out. "I was just looking at some flowers, touching them as they burst into flames, and then all of a sudden, my butt decided to become active."

"Fascinating." Marceline responded. "The Ice King once put a curse on me, which made me gassy, but of course I got over that after I decided to have a fart contest with PB." Marceline farted loudly, before she looked up, placing her right finger on her chin in wonder. "Of course, that happened first, but you know how fanfics are. Multiple stuff can happen at once! So chronology is out of most fanfiction equation!"

Then, Princess Bubblegum appeared, surprised to see Flame Princess back at Ooo. "So, Marceline helped you get out of the Nightosphere, huh?"

Marceline waved her hands in front of Princess Bubblegum. "Relax, Bubblegum. I fixed her."

Flame Princess farted loudly again, disproving Marceline's unspecified claim.

"Sort of. She's back to how she was when she first started farting."

Princess Bubblegum released a loud fart of her own that came out as pink bubble, which rose into the air, making her blush a bit. "So...now it's just the three of us."

"I guess so. Not much of an ending." Flame Princess mentioned.

"It is for any average 15 minute segment." Marceline pointed out.

Flame Princess got up, feeling another loud burst of fire spouting from her blowtorch butt. "I sure hope Finn is alright with this..."


End file.
